Before wireless communication networks, setting up a computer network in a business or residential area often required running cables through walls and ceilings in order to deliver network access to all of network-enabled devices. With the creation of a wireless Access Point (AP), network users may be able to add the network-enabled stations (STAs) or devices that access a network with few or no cables. The AP may support one or more standards or specifications for sending or receiving data using radio frequencies. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers or IEEE provides standards such as, IEEE 802.11 that may define frequencies of the AP.
Despite recent technologies to improve performance of wireless communications networks, to be on par with wired communications networks, interference may still be a problem affecting system throughput. For example, access points (APs), together with associated STAs (e.g., laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, etc.) may reside in a multiple Basic Service Set (BSS). The BSS is a basic building block of 802.11 Wireless Land Area Network (WLAN). In this example, overlapping primary and/or secondary channel locations may impact operations between the APs. The impact may include interference that may cause severe congestion and instability in the wireless communications network.
The following Detailed Description is provided with reference to the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number usually identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items.